Shot At The Night
by CosmicBlueMoon
Summary: This is Ambrollins, SLASH ! Inspired by the song Shot At The Night by The Killers.


****Shot At The Night.****

Seth looked over at Dean's perfect face. He was busy driving them back to the hotel after the tapings of Smackdown and Seth couldn't wait. He was thinking about touching Dean since the morning, which wasn't the easier thing because they always had people around them. Seeing him training in the ring, wearing sweat pants and a grey shirt showing all his muscles wasn't helping either. The two toned man tended to be impatient and his hand made her way to Dean's thigh, then to his groin, squeezing it a little.  
Dean glanced over at Seth's and saw the playful smirk on those beautiful lips.

« Seth.. Please.. » Dean took a long breath and sucked his bottom lip. « You're kind of.. »

Seth squeezed again and asked innocently « Kind of what ? » He playfully tapped his fingertips over Dean's belt. « Making you hard ? » He asked again with a cheeky smile.

« Yeah, actually. » Said Dean. He leaned over in his seat, he eyes still on the road and kissed Seth's temple. « Can you wait a little ? We will be in our hotel room in no time, I promise. »

Seth crossed his arms on his chest and pouted like a little child. Dean stopped at the red light and rolled the windows down a little. The night was warm and Seth made it even more hot. His fingers played over the steering wheel and he looked at seth out the corner of his eyes. « Don't be childish, babe, you'll have all night with me. »

« But I want you now.. » Seth whispered, his hand finding his way back to Dean's pants. The brunette tried to stay focused on the road and ignored Seth but the younger man was expertly undoing his belt with one hand and was now caressing his crotch. Dean bit his lower lip again and closed his eyes a few seconds before thinking about the road before him.

« Seth, you're gonna make us crash » he said finally.

« Then stop the car. » Seth practically purred in Dean's ear.

Dean felt his blood rushing in his veins. He wanted Seth and he wanted him now. Seth grasped his hard on and squeezed it again before he took his hand off, a whimper escaping dean's lips.

Dean drove a little faster down the road and he turned down the first street they encountered, he drove a few streets more until he found a parking lot. It wasn't empty but it was the night and probably no one would be there at this unholy hour.  
He stopped there and turned the engine off before taking his seat belt off, as Seth did the same.

They leaned in and Seth fisted his hands in the front of Dean's shirt while their lips collided. The kiss was hot and heavy, Dean's pants were already undone and his hard on strained against the fabric of his briefs.

Seth's pants were so constraining he wanted to rip them off. He climbed in the back seat of their rental, luckily Dean had rented the biggest car he saw, so they could easily fit in there.

« Come here.» Seth said breathlessly. Dean looked around quickly. Even if he thought the place was safe he was still nervous that someone could find them.  
« Calm down . » Seth said as he pulled Dean to him. Seth's hands traveled up Dean's shirt, feeling the warm skin and his muscles as they kissed again.

« We should be quick.. » Dean suggested and Seth climbed into his lap, grinding their hips together.  
« I can do quick. » Seth breathed into Dean's neck, beggining to kiss and bite the soft skin there.

Dean felt like an horny teenager, willing to have sex anywhere if that meant kissing, touching Seth at that moment. Seth was licking and nibbling at his ear, hands in his hair while he tried to take off his belt and pants. His shaking hands finally undid the zipper and he reached inside Seth's briefs, grabbing his cock and began to jerk him off.  
Seth's whimpers was sweet music to his ears, he loved it, it turned him on more than anything else. He just wanted to hear Seth scream his name.

« Oh, fuck. » Seth closed his eyes, rolling his head back. Seth grinded against Dean's groin, he wanted more. They made eye contact and Dean's met Seth's lust filled eyes. « Fuck me. » Seth said.  
Dean took the hem of Seth's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it in the front seat. He laid Seth down and started to kiss at his collar bone, before he took Seth's left nipple in his mouth, sucking at it. Seth's moans filled the car.  
Suddenly Dean leaned over the front seat and opened the glove compartement, almost ransacking it to find some lube he had put there days before, in case of...  
Seth took the opportunity to kick off his shoes then get rid of his pants and briefs, tugging at Dean's pants right after that.

Dean came back at him, with a victory smile and a bottle of lube. He kissed Seth on the nose and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Seth took the sight of Dean naked, it was honestly the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life. His chiseled chest and that V line.. He smiled thinking that man was his. He extended his arm to touch Dean's face, running his thumb over those full lips.

Dean laid on him, settling between his legs, and kissed him. « May I.. ? » Seth nodded, knowing what Dean was about to do. The older man kneeled and without warning took Seth lenght in his mouth, sucking and licking it. « Oh God, » seth muttered « you make me feel so good Dean, don't stop.. »  
Dean pulled Seth's cock out of his mouth and looked at him. « Not in my plans baby. »

Seth loved when Dean called him like that. Dean was not the romantic type, but sometimes he could be really sweet with him. Dean bobbed his head up and down Seth's cock making him gasp. He threaded his fingers through his hair, caressing these locks he loved so much. When Dean took all of seth in his mouth, feeling his gag reflex kick in, he heard Seth's moans become more frantic, he pulled off, not wanting him to come just now.

Dean leaned over to kiss Seth, interlacing their fingers. « Enough teasing.. I want you. Now. » Seth's tone was serious, and he was looking at Dean dead in the eyes.  
« You're so fucking hot, » Dean whispered. « Turn around. » he added softly.

Seth obeyed and went on all four, while Dean took his place between his legs, and grabbed seth's ass. The younger man herd the Ohian opening the bottle of lube squeezing it on his fingers and coating a good amount on them. « Are you ready ? » he asked in a low tone.

Seth almost screamed his answer. « For God's sake Dean, FUCK ME ALREADY ! » Dean smirked at how needy Seth was and he slowly pressed his fingers to Seth's entrence, hearing the soft noises seth's was making under him. « Yes, Deeaaan ! » Seth hissed as he gripped the door handle. « More ! »  
Dean added a second finger and stard to move them inside.

Seth arched his back and started bucking his hips, almost fucking himself on Dean's fingers. Dean was rubbing his fingers against his prostate over and over while jerking himself off with his other hand. He rested his chin on Seth's shoulder and kissed his neck, earning a loud moan.  
He pulled his fingers out of Seth and held Seth's hips still, leaving white prints in the tanned skin, and finally lined up and slided his cock all the way down.

Seth threw his head on Dean's shoulder. « Oh god YES ! »

Fully inside him, Dean took a second to allow him to relax and took a good look at Seth's face. His hair were all over the place, his eyes closed and his mouth half open. He looked damn good.  
« You're beautiful baby. » He whispered in Seth's ear before starting thrusting, pulling out and slamming back into him. increasing the pace as he heard Seth mumbling incoherent things.

Suddenly Seth stopped him and made him sit back as he seated on his lap facing him, with his knees on either side of Dean's thighs. They shared a heated kiss, as seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. « Let me ride you » Seth said in a breath, already missing being so full.  
Dean's hand travelled in Seth's smooth back and nodded. He took his cock in his hand rubbing it agains Seth's ass before Seth took control and started riding him. Dean cupped his lover's face in his hands, giving him a few pecks before kissing him roughly.

Seth was hitting his own prostate everytime he bounced. « Fuck fuck fuck » he repeated over and over again, his eyes still closed and Dean couldn't help but stare at him, in awe he could come from that.

« I'm close. » Seth panted as he pressed soft kisses on Dean's lips. « Cum for me babe » Dean breathed, trusting his hips a few more time hitting his prostate dead on. Seth lost it, he sank his teeth in Dean's neck, clenching his ass and moaning out Dean's name. Dean watched him climax and followed soon, his balls buried deep inside Seth.

They both panted, faces in the crook of neck of each other. Seth was still beathing hard, but he almost stopped breathing when for the first time he heard Dean tell those words.

« I love you Seth. » They stared at each other and Dean started talking again. « love you more than that. More than having sex in a locker room or in the backseat of a fucking rental car. » Seth couldn't believe his ears. His eyes were filled with tears. But Dean didn't stop talking.

« I love you more than I could ever tell you Sethie, you're it, you're the one and I want everyone to know about that. » He rubbed his tumbs under Seth's chocolate brown eyes, stopping the tears from falling.

Seth smiled and cling to him, unable to tell anything. The man he loved more than his own life just told him he loved him back. This was the most beautiful night of his life.


End file.
